Little Rookie Soldier
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: One must simply be patient to get what he wants. Patient as in, fight to reach the goal, but don't forget that sometimes you need a help! Nanase Haruka x Reader. A Nanase Haruka Baby Daddy fic. T for safety.


**Little Rookie Soldier-Nanase Haruka x Reader Baby Daddy**

**For your information:**

**(Name): your name**

**(h/c): your hair colour**

**(h/l): your hair length**

**(e/c): your eye colour**

**(s/t): your skin tone**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Tiny hands padded down the tatami floor on the living room, deep ocean blue irises gazed straightly to the hands that were in front of the infant by a few steps.

"Come on, Masatoshi! Come to mama!", the infant mother- known as Nanase (Name)- encouraged him.

"Ah! Ah!", responding whatever the (e/c) eyed woman said, Masatoshi crawled a bit faster to reach the warm, loving arms that always held him through his still short time in the world.

Alas, he had reached his mother warm embrace.

"Good job, baby~", the words couldn't compare to the warm, moist lips that settled on his chubby, soft as satin cheek. And of course, the gentle hold of the softest hands in the world was the best prize he always got. Masatoshi squealed in delight as his mother showered him with little kisses all over his face. His squeal became a laugh when he heard the front door being opened.

"Yaaaay~ Daddy's home~ Let's go see him, Masatoshi!"

She hurriedly walked to the front door, and there he was, stepping into the warm house and closed the door.

His blue-blackish hair was damp, the white with blue stripes jacket covering his bare chiselled chest. He worn a black training pants, but we all know that underneath the training pants, he still had his swimming trunks on.

"Welcome home, Haru-chan!", even when they already married to each other, (Name) still called him by his childhood nickname.

"...hm..."

Masatoshi flailed his hands and made cute noises to show (Name) that he wanted to be with Haruka.

But, Haruka just walked pass them. He went straight to the second floor, presumably to their shared bedroom.

"Hmmm... Maybe it's been another tiring day for him..."

"Ah! Ah!", now Masatoshi arms were flailing towards the wooden hall way floor.

"Eh? You want to crawl again?", (Name) inquired.

"Aaaah! Ah!"

"Okay then..."

(Name) carefully put him down, and he quickly stood on his fours. He attempted to crawl faster, but since he only succeed to crawl perfectly just before his father returned, Masatoshi had to move slowly or else he would fall.

And the fall hurt, that was for sure on his little mind.

So, as wise people would say, slowly but surely. Yes, surely Masatoshi would reach his father and get what he wanted.

(Name) followed the infant who had the eyes of his father, to make sure he didn't get hurt in the process to get to Haruka.

"It looks like a start of the Masatoshi and Haruka's bonding~ How cute~", she giggle silently as she watched her first born crawling diligently towards their bedroom.

Then, Masatoshi stopped. He sat down with his gaze on the high almighty stairs. Usually, he always rode safely on his mother's arms. It could be easy to ask his mother to pick him up and undoubtfully (Name) would happily answer his plea.

But not today!

Masatoshi, our little rookie soldier, would ascend the stairs with his new-found ability to crawl!

Still in the sitting position, he put his hands on the surface of the first step. He tried to pull himself up, but his body didn't budge.

He tried again for the second time!

But...his body didn't even move an inch.

He tried again for the third time!

He failed yet again.

(Name) who had been watching him since the start, wanted to help her baby so bad. But she felt like her son was determined to do it alone, so she let him be for a while.

He tried again, and again, and again.

But not avail.

He began to cry frustatedly. In this state, he would never reached his father.

(Name) couldn't hold it much longer. She scooped her baby boy into her embrace.

"Hush hush now baby... Let mommy help you to reach daddy, okay?"

Hmmm... I guessed that our little rookie soldier had not reached a certain stage to be able to walk through the stairs.

With ease, (Name) ascended the stairs, Masatoshi securely on her arms.

So, with mother's help, little rookie soldier Masatoshi successfully climbed the flight of stairs!

When (Name) arrived on the second floor as on cue, Masatoshi began to flail his hands. He let out tiny whimpers as his deep blue eyes stared to (Name)'s (e/c) orbs.

"Why don't I just take you to him?"

"Aaaaah! Ah ah ah!", he began to pat (Name)'s arm, signalling her to put Masatoshi's body to the floor.

"Sigh...alright. There you go...", she put Masatoshi back to the floor and he immediately crawled to Haruka and (Name)'s bedroom.

The door was slightly ajar, so Masatoshi sat facing it and hit the door with all of his strength.

Yes! The door opened wider!

Once again, he hit the door with more strength!

"Aah!"

The door was now wide enough for Masatoshi to crawl inside.

And our little rookie soilder marched into Haruka and (Name)'s room.

The march was stopped as his deep blue orbs caught a white gas seeping from the bathroom through a thin space by the door. Masatoshi made his way to the bathroom and once he arrived in front of the door, he sat there. He curiously watched the steam that seeping through the thin space of the door.

(Name) peeked from the bedroom's door, to see that her baby was sitting with the bathroom door before him. He often tried to catch the steam, but the white mist always slipped through his tiny fingers.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, revealing Haruka in his pyjamas that consisted of a plain t-shirt and a black pants. He was drying his hair with a towel when his calm gaze met his son's curious eyes.

"Owaaaaa..."

Masatoshi rose his arms in attempt to signalling what he wanted from his beloved father.

Haruka, seemed to know what Masatoshi tried to say, crouched and picked his baby up and kissed his head softly.

"Oh my God...it's so cute, I might die~", (Name) said inside her mind as a wide smile etched on her face.

Masatoshi laughed and snuggled deeper to the embrace of the hands that always sliced the body of water beautifully, as Ryugazaki Rei would say.

Haruka placed his right hand on the baby's small head and gently brushed the (h/c) locks, the same one that his beautiful (Name) had. Masatoshi cooed cutely, as he enjoyed the fingertips on his head.

(Name) watched from the bedroom door as the bonding was displayed before her very eyes. She smiled softly at the sight, then she decided to not disturb their bonding time. (Name) started to walk away when a voice made her stop on her tracks.

"(Name)."

She turned her head to face them, only to find that Haruka was already closing the gap between them. His stride was long enough to reach his wife in no time.

Masatoshi, who was still cradled on Haruka's arms, realize the presence of the first woman in his life. His right arm reached for her, yearning for another familiar warmness to embrace Nanase Masatoshi's small body.

"Aaah..."

Her smile only got wider when she heard his cute, baby voice calling for her. She warped her left hand on the baby's stretched hand and Haruka pulled her into a group hug.

"Our perfect little family...", she whispered quietly to Haruka as Masatoshi began to doze off.

The respond that she got was a kiss in her forehead. The warmness of his lips surged her body. She rose her face up, only to see what she rarely see.

A smile.

Soft, gently sculpted, and full of love.

As our little rookie soldier fell into the land of dreams, two lips landed upon each other and the curtains of their eyes fell slowly to feel the very moment.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. I knoooow. I have to update my other stories and clean up the dust bunnies here.**

**The reason for my absence though, I've been reading good fanficitons from great author alot, to hone my skill as a author myself, since I'm a self-taught writer.**

**For practice, I also write fanfictions for my friends' birthday gift.**

**School is also the one that makes me, well, can't update regulary. I already wrote many stories, just haven't upload it.**

**Well! Tell me what you readers think!**

**Constuctive criticism is more than just welcomed!**


End file.
